Year End Awards
Die Year End Awards sind jährlich gegen Jahresende verliehene Preise, deren Sieger von allen Mitspielern gemeinsam gewählt werden. Dazu werden in den meisten Kategorien von allen General Managern je 10 Nominierungen vorgeschlagen, die jeder Mitspieler dann individuell reiht. Aus diesen Ranglisten wird am Ende eine gemeinsame erstellt, deren Sieger den Award verliehen bekommt. Preisträger 2007 *Wrestler des Jahres: Brock Lesnar (Chris) *Tag Team des Jahres: EMC² (Commissioner_Foley & Hells Guardian) *Stable des Jahres: Foleys Stable (Asserich, Chris, Commissioner_Foley, Hells Guardian, Mattitude Follower) *Aufbau des Jahres: Foleys Stable (Asserich, Chris, Commissioner_Foley, Hells Guardian, Mattitude Follower) *Pay Per View des Jahres: Survivor Series *Fehde des Jahres: Stablewar (AfRotaker, Asserich, Chris, Commissioner_Foley, Cyrus, Hells Guardian, Mattitude Follower) *Segment des Jahres: JBL verspeist eine Kuh (Dany) *Turn des Jahres: King Booker gegen Foleys End (Mattitude Follower) *Comeback des Jahres: The Undertaker (Mattitude Follower) *Mitspieler des Jahres: Commissioner_Foley *Match des Jahres: Kevin Nash vs. Mick Foley bei ArmAgeddon (Asserich & Commissioner_Foley) 2008 *Wrestler des Jahres: John Cena (Hells Guardian) *Tag Team des Jahres: Creepy Wealthy Freaks (AfRotaker & realmansman) *Stable des Jahres: Foleys Stable (Chris, Commissioner_Foley, Hells Guardian, Mattitude Follower, realmansman) *Aufbau des Jahres: Shelton Benjamin (Triple F) *Pay Per View des Jahres: Survivor Series *Fehde des Jahres: General Manager AfRotaker vs. General Manager Hells Guardian *Segment des Jahres: Super Dragon trifft auf Mr. Wrestling Classic (AfRotaker) *Turn des Jahres: Nick Mondo gegen Terry Funk (realmansman) *Comeback des Jahres: Roddy Piper (Jack Crow) *Mitspieler des Jahres: AfRotaker *Match des Jahres: Nick Mondo vs. Terry Funk bei No Way Out (Jack Crow & realmansman) *Kommentator des Jahres: Triple F *Special Award: ECW 2009 *Wrestler des Jahres: Abyss (Jack Crow) *Tag Team des Jahres: Straight Edge Justice (Cyrus & Sash) *Stable des Jahres: Heaven's Fallen Children (Commissioner_Foley, Cyrus, Hells Guardian, Jack Crow & Sash) *Aufbau des Jahres: William Regal (ESCapePS) *Pay Per View des Jahres: Survivor Series *Fehde des Jahres: HartRock vs. The Freaks vs. The Hardys (C van Dam, Commissioner_Foley, Jack Crow, Sash & Triple F) *Segment des Jahres: Chris Connor +2 Charisma (C van Dam) *Turn des Jahres: Abyss gegen James Mitchell (Jack Crow) *Comeback des Jahres: Cyrus (Cyrus) *Mitspieler des Jahres: Jack Crow *Match des Jahres: Cuban Pete vs. Jay Saxay vs. Kid Austria vs. Thunderbolt bei ECW #14 (AfRotaker, Hells Guardian, realmansman & Sash) *Kommentator des Jahres: Sash *Special Award: SAW-Treffen 2010 *Wrestler des Jahres: Diamond Dallas Page (Commissioner_Foley) *Tag Team des Jahres: Kings of Wrestling (The Showstopper) *Stable des Jahres: Antidote (Chayne, Commissioner_Foley & Triple F) *Aufbau des Jahres: Chris Jericho (The Showstopper) *Pay Per View des Jahres: Survivor Series *Fehde des Jahres: Chris Connor vs. Fredy B (C van Dam & Triple F) *Segment des Jahres: Flash Awesome & Karl Bauer (Asserich & Mattitude Follower) *Turn des Jahres: Blood, Sweat & Tears / Jesse & Festus (Chayne & Jack Crow) *Comeback des Jahres: SAW nach Reborn *Mitspieler des Jahres: Triple F *Match des Jahres: Kings of Wrestling vs. T-Bones bei der Survivor Series (AfRotaker & The Showstopper) *Kommentator des Jahres: Triple F *Special Award: SAW-Treffen 2011 *Wrestler des Jahres: CM Punk (ESCapePS) *Tag Team des Jahres: Fear of Faces (Mattitude Follower) *Stable des Jahres: The Dungeon (AfRotaker, Commissioner_Foley, Jack Crow & Mattitude Follower) *Aufbau des Jahres: Raven (Jack Crow) *Pay Per View des Jahres: The Bash *Fehde des Jahres: Leon Chame vs. Fredy B (AfRotaker & Triple F) *Segment des Jahres: Sami Callihan & Thumbtack Jack Stacheldraht-Leine (AfRotaker & Hells Guardian) *Turn des Jahres: Chris Connor zum Heel (C van Dam) *Comeback des Jahres: 2Furious (AfRotaker & Hells Guardian) *Mitspieler des Jahres: Mattitude Follower *Match des Jahres: Chris Jericho vs. Randy Orton bei The Bash (Chayne & The Showstopper) *Kommentator des Jahres: Mattitude Follower *Special Award: The Wire (Chayne) 2012 *Wrester des Jahres: CM Punk (ESCapePS) *Tag Team des Jahres: Excellence Gains Opulence (ESCapePS) *Stable des Jahres: A Cut Above (AfRotaker, Jack Crow, Triple F, ESCapePS, Mattitude Follower & Delta Romeo) *Aufbau des Jahres: Delirious (Cyrus) *Fehde des Jahres: CM Punk vs. The Rock (ESCapePS & Triple F) *Pay Per View des Jahres: King of the Ring *Turn des Jahres: Mattitude Follower gegen ECW (Mattitude Follower) *Storyline des Jahres: Sabu beim Psychiater (Chayne) *Mitspieler des Jahres: ESCapePS *Comeback des Jahres: C van Dam *Kommentator des Jahres: Mattitude Follower *Match des Jahres: CM Punk vs. The Rock beim SummerSlam (ESCapePS & Triple F) *Special Award: Mattitude Follower ("Silence is Golden Award") / Bester-Verbündeter-Award: Mattitude Follower / Überflüssigster GM Partner Ever Award: Mattitude Follower / Überflüssigster Absprachenpartner Ever Award: Mattitude Follower / Überflüssigster Mensch Ever 2013 *Wrester des Jahres: R-Truth (Delta Romeo) *Tag Team des Jahres: Z-Bones (AfRotaker) *Stable des Jahres: A Cut Above (AfRotaker, Carlo Pedersoli, Delta Romeo, ESCapePS, Mattitude Follower & Triple F) *Aufbau des Jahres: Jens Samuel (Mattitude Follower) *Fehde des Jahres: Super Dragon vs. The Rock (AfRotaker & Triple F) *Pay Per View des Jahres: Survivor Series *Turn des Jahres: Anti-Freaks gegen Freaks (AfRotaker & C van Dam) *Storyline des Jahres: David Otunga als Anwalt (Mattitude Follower) *Mitspieler des Jahres: Delta Romeo *Comeback des Jahres: Cyrus (Cyrus) *Kommentator des Jahres: Delta Romeo *Match des Jahres: Super Dragon vs. The Rock beim Judgment Day (AfRotaker & Triple F) *Special Award: Non-Wrestler-Award: Dean Ambrose/"Das hätte nicht sein müssen" Award - Dean Ambrose/"Why, God, Why?"-Award: Billy Batson (Depression Fighters, Tyler Breeze, Dean Ambrose)/- „Drei Wrestler zum Preis von einen“ Award an Willy für Dolph Ziggler und Tyler Breeze und den anderen Heini/Bestes Double Award: Tyler Breeze/Unnötigstes Debüt in der SAW Geschichte Award - Dean Ambrose/The Showstopper Award (alle Wrestler haben das selbe Gimmick): Billy Batson 2014 * Wrester des Jahres: Jens Samuel (Mattitude Follower) * Tag Team des Jahres: KS Mafia (Mattitude Follower) * Stable des Jahres: Homefront Army (Mattitude Follower & Triple F) * Aufbau des Jahres: Big Boss Man (Triple F) * Fehde des Jahres: Ozz vs. Thumbtack Jack (AfRotaker & Mattitude Follower) * Pay Per View des Jahres: Survivor Series * Turn des Jahres: TBZ Split (AfRotaker) * Storyline des Jahres: Formierung der Homefront Army (Mattitude Follower & Triple F) * Mitspieler des Jahres: Mattitude Follower * Comeback des Jahres: Masaru Watanabe (Hells Guardian) * Kommentator des Jahres: Delta Romeo * Match des Jahres: Diamond Dallas Page vs. Kevin Steen beim King of the Ring (Commissioner_Foley & Delta Romeo) * Special Award: Beste Hall of Fame-Rede aller Zeiten: Chris Connor/Der "Karsten Beck" Award für die unfassbar charismatische Promo von Chris Connor bei seiner Hall of Fame Aufnahme/- Der Thank you Chris-Award für Chris Connors HoF-Rede/Chris Connor für den Mark Out-Moment bei der Anniversary Show: C van Dam 2015 * Wrester des Jahres: Sami Zayn (Delta Romeo) * Tag Team des Jahres: Soturious (Delta Romeo) * Stable des Jahres: Homefront Army (Carlo Pedersoli, Mattitude Follower & Triple F) * Aufbau des Jahres: CJ Parker (König Obvious) * Fehde des Jahres: Big Boss Man vs. David Otunga vs. William Regal (ESCapePS, Mattitude Follower & Triple F) * Pay Per View des Jahres: Survivor Series * Turn des Jahres: Bruder Adam gegen Sami Zayn (Delta Romeo) * Storyline des Jahres: Sami Zayn & El Generico (Delta Romeo) * Mitspieler des Jahres: Captain Mightypants * Comeback des Jahres: A Cut Above (AfRotaker & ESCapePS) * Kommentator des Jahres: Triple F * Match des Jahres: Damien Sandow vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Drake Younger vs. Heimo Ukonselka vs. Mick Foley vs. Raven bei der Survivor Series (Captain Mightypants, Commissioner_Foley, ESCapePS, Jack Crow, The Showstopper & Willi) * Special Award: Return of the Return of the Return des Jahres: Cyrus bzw. Finn Balor/Cyrus-Award für den schnellsten Handtuch-Wurf aller Zeiten: Cyrus/Der "mein Comeback ist genauso kurz wie mein Penis" an den Cyrus/Das kürzeste SAW-Comeback ever: Cyrus 2016 *Wrestler des Jahres: Bray Wyatt (Hells Guardian) *Tag Team des Jahres: Thunder Rumba (Hells Guardian) *Stable des Jahres: Wyatt Family (Hells Guardian) *Aufbau des Jahres: CJ Parker (König Obvious) *Fehde des Jahres: Bray Wyatt vs. CJ Parker vs. Raven (Hells Guardian, JackCrow & König Obvious) *Turn des Jahres: Magnus Gustafsson gegen Nanook (boardhellinacell) *Storyline des Jahres: Raven/Foley/Wyatt/Rollins (Commissioner_Foley, Hells Guardian, JackCrow & Triple F) *Mitspieler des Jahres: König Obvious *Comeback des Jahres: Mick Foley (Commissioner_Foley) *Kommentator des Jahres: boardhellinacell *Special Award: Nullinger-Award (AfRos Playstation)/Der „Das größte Comeback seit Jesus“-Award geht an AfRos PlayStation /Der "Fick Dich"-Award des Jahres: AfRos PS4/- Der „Bestes Brock Lesnar Cosplay“-Award geht ebenfalls an AfRos PlayStation für das Wiederkommen, dann nach kurzer Zeit zu verschwinden und später im Jahr wieder zurückzukehren 2017 *Wrestler des Jahres: CJ Parker (König Obvious) *Tag Team des Jahres: Mostly Awesome Duo (ESCapePS) *Stable des Jahres: The Subversion (boardhellinacell, Captain Mightypants, ESCapePS, König Obvious & Triple F) *Aufbau des Jahres: Damien Sandow (ESCapePS) *Fehde des Jahres: Team ECW vs. The Subversion (boardhellinacell, Captain Mightypants, ESCapePS, Hells Guardian, König Obvious & Triple F) *Match des Jahres: Siko Serkis vs. Zack Sabre Jr. (King of the Ring - Hells Guardian & König Obvious) *Turn des Jahres: Subversion-Verschwörung ((boardhellinacell, Captain Mightypants, Delta Romeo, ESCapePS, König Obvious & Triple F) *Storyline des Jahres: Aufstieg und Fall von Hulk Hogan (Triple F) *Mitspieler des Jahres: König Obvious *Comeback des Jahres: SAW-Website *Kommentator des Jahres: boardhellinacell *Segment des Jahres: THE SUBVERSION (ESCapePS) *Special Award: ADHS-Award für AfRos steten Drang zu Neuem/Der Innovations-Award an Afrotaker für Neuerungen wie die Homepage, E-Mails oder das Segmenteformular/Der „I´ve got the whole world in my hands“-Award für Afrotaker und den Switch auf die neue Homepage./„Tüchtigster Typ“ für AfRo/Infratest-Dimap Award: Afrotaker/Der "Geh mir nicht auf den Sack Award" an Afrotaker, dafür dass er immer Deadlines festlegt und trotzdem schon vorher nervt :p/Der "#Workhorse"-Award für die unfassbare Arbeit, die er in SAW steckt und dafür viel zu wenig Lob und Anerkennung bekommt: AfRotaker 2018 * Wrestler des Jahres: Siko Serkis (König Obvious) * Tag Team des Jahres: Dick TV (boardhellinacell) * Stable des Jahres: CarniVale (König Obvious) * Aufbau des Jahres: Hulk Hogan (Triple F) * Fehde des Jahres: CarniVale vs. Roter Bund (König Obvious & Triple F) * Match des Jahres: Mysterious Maukisch vs. Snake McBatman (ECW #141 - Delta Romeo & Willy) * Turn des Jahres: Hulk Hogan (Triple F) * Storyline des Jahres: Hollywood on Ice (König Obvious & Triple F) * Mitspieler des Jahres: Willy * Comeback des Jahres: Jens Samuel (Mattitude Follower) * Kommentator des Jahres: boardhellinacell * Segment des Jahres: Damien Sandow vs. Hulk Hogan (Ignition #76 - ESCapePS & Triple F) * Special Award: Der "Titanic 2 - Die Bergung - Award" an Willy, weil er SAW wiederbelebt hat / Reborn-Award an Snake McBatman bzw. Willy für die Story um die Rückkehr zu SAW 2019 * Wrestler des Jahres: Mickey Reyes (The Showstopper) * Tag Team des Jahres: Prime Time Players (Commissioner_Foley) * Stable des Jahres: Suzuki-gun (Hells Guardian) * Aufbau des Jahres: Luiz Ferreira (Hans-Peter) * Fehde des Jahres: Adam Cole vs. Zack Sabre Jr. (Delta Romeo & Hells Guardian) * Turn des Jahres: Redeemers Split (AfRotaker) * Storyline des Jahres: Redeemers Split (AfRotaker) * Mitspieler des Jahres: AfRotaker * Comeback des Jahres: Hells Guardian (Hells Guardian) * Kommentator des Jahres: AfRotaker & The Showstopper * Special Award: Der Ohrgasmus Award an die Teilnehmer von NXT Staffel 8, für die vielleicht beste Ansammlung an Themes aller Zeiten/Best Soundtrack Ever-Award für die letzte NXT-Staffel/Sound of Music Award für die NXT-Staffel Decade End Awards 2016 wurden anlässlich des zehnjährigen Jubiläums von SAW die Decade End Awards vergeben. * Wrester der Dekade: Fredy B (Triple F) * Tag Team der Dekade: KS Mafia (Mattitude Follower) * Stable der Dekade: A Cut Above (AfRotaker, Carlo Pedersoli, Delta Romeo, ESCapePS, Jack Crow, Mattitude Follower & Triple F) * Aufbau der Dekade: Raven (Jack Crow) * Fehde der Dekade: AfRotaker vs. Hells Guardian (AfRotaker & Hells Guardian) * Turn der Dekade: Abyss gegen James Mitchell (Jack Crow) * Storyline der Dekade: A Cut Above (AfRotaker, Cyrus, Delta Romeo, ESCapePS, Hells Guardian, Jack Crow, Mattitude Follower & Triple F) * Mitspieler der Dekade: AfRotaker * Comeback der Dekade: SAW * Kommentator der Dekade: Triple F * Match der Dekade: Super Dragon vs. The Rock - Judgment Day 2013 (AfRotaker & Triple F) * Special Award: Der "Ich nehme mir die Zeit"-Award an AfRotaker für den Aufwand des wöchentlichen Streams/"Ohne dich ist alles doof" - Award für den unermüdlichen AfRotaker, dem seit 10 Jahren kein besseres Hobby einzufallen scheint ;)/Malocher der Dekade, denn ohne seine Engagement würde es SAW nicht geben: AfRo/Der Orden "Held der Arbeit" an AfRotaker, für die ganze Arbeit die er über die jahre in das Projekt gesteckt hat Awards pro Mitspieler *40x Triple F *37x AfRotaker *35x Mattitude Follower *28x Hells Guardian *22x ESCapePS & Jack Crow *20x Commissioner_Foley *15x König Obvious *13x Delta Romeo *12x The Showstopper *11x C van Dam *9x boardhellinacell *8x Asserich & Chayne *7x Captain Mightypants & Cyrus *6x realmansman, Sash & Willy *5x Chris *3x Carlo Pedersoli *2x Dany & Hans-Peter *1x Arzt & Szabo